gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Sentinel Zero
Hello from GuildKnight! Hi, and a very belated welcome to GTA Wiki! Eganio brought to my attention your hard work on our wiki, and I've reviewed some of your edits. You definitely seem to be editing in good faith, and I thought I'd let you know that we have been considering whether adding a new Admin or two to the site will benefit the wiki. If that's something that would interest you, you may want to take a look at the Task List. These are some things that are taken care of on an ongoing basis to keep the wiki maintained and tidy. The quality of your edits, so far as I've seen, leaves nothing to be desired, so if these additional tasks are something you'd be willing to tackle every now and then, you may be considered for admin-ship. If not, please continue the great work you've been doing, and feel free to contact me with any questions or concerns. Most importantly, have fun! --GuildKnightTalk2me 04:38, 5 July 2008 (UTC) Man at Ease Thanks for the info on that! I never knew that... But it is really clever how they did that. MoNK 09:45, 22 July 2008 (UTC) Discussion Hello there. I have protected the Rustler article, as edit warring has resumed, despite the fact that the article was previously protected for the same reason. Please discuss design aspects of the plane on the talk page, as there may very well be other editors who would like to add their points of view. Because there seem to be many things in contention, it is best to discuss them, rather than revert each other's edits, which gets us nowhere. Our goal is to improve the wiki, which must involve discussion and consensus, especially on such contentious issues. If you have any questions or concerns, please feel free to contact me. Thank you in advance for your cooperation. Eganio''Talk'' 23:13, 22 July 2008 (UTC) Signing Posts Hello! Just as a quick reminder, you can sign your posts on talk pages by adding four tildes to the end of your post: ~~~~. Happy editing! :-) Ages Hey. Please could you explain where you are getting the information regarding the ages and dates of birth of these various GTA IV characters? Gboyers talk 21:07, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Asking for proof that JoBuilt is a plane company Can you prove any proof? Like game files or radio chatter? Thanks. -[[User:Ragref2|'RAG''REF'2]] (Feeling lonely?) 17:50, May 3, 2014 (UTC) Absolutely. Start a plane race in GTA Online, one with planes and selecting any plane has its name and manufacturer. Thats where I learned the P-996 is built by Jobuilt. MasterChief117 (talk) 18:35, May 21, 2014 (UTC) Image Naming I had to remove the file you uploaded to the Khamelion due to poor naming. Please ensure that the files you upload are correctly named (e.g., for this pic it would be "Khamelion-EngineView-GTAV.jpg") before uploading them. For more details, see GTA Wiki:Image Policy. Also, screenshots from GTA V have to be licensed with "A screenshot of GTA V", and not public domain. 12:27, December 16, 2014 (UTC) Vehicle manufacturers Where a vehicle appears in titles that do not have manufacturers as well as titles that do have manufacturer names, the accepted format for the lead paragraph is to include the manufacturer in a separate sentence. e.g. The Bullet is a sports car featured in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, The Ballad of Gay Tony and Grand Theft Auto V. It is known as Bullet GT in The Ballad of Gay Tony and is manufactured by Vapid in the HD Universe. Please do not revert this. smurfy (coms) 21:56, January 9, 2015 (UTC) I understand, but several vehicles that appeared in previous titles (Premier, Emperor, Sabre, etc) all have their manufacturer names in the beginning, not in a separate sentence. MasterChief117 (talk) 22:04, January 9, 2015 (UTC) Yes, I know, and it's a gradual process getting them back to the accepted standard. I don't think anyone has had the time (or patience) to go back through the entire vehicle list and correct the ones that have been incorrectly altered like that. smurfy (coms) 22:13, January 9, 2015 (UTC) Patroller? Hey MasterChief117. Have you ever thought about running for patroller? There are two spots available if you are interested and to me, you fit the job. You are a very good and active contributor here. Let me know what you think. Thanks! ( ) 01:24, March 25, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 Combat Pistol edit I've never heard of a 9mm ACB round and can't find any information on it. Are you referring to 9mm Luger? Great Mara (talk) 21:00, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Its printed on the gun texture itself. Regular pistol IIRC has the same texturing of 9mm ACB. The Micro SMG has the exact same printing, except it says .45 ACB. That's what I'm going off of. I don't know what ACB stands for, but several weapons in the enhanced versions of GTA V have that printed on them. Carbine Rifle has 5.56mm ACB, Combat Pistol 9mm ACB, etc. Sentinel Zero (talk) 07:10, April 19, 2015 (UTC)